Write the Genre
Write the Genre is a game invented by JulyFlame, designed for PPCers to co-write a mission together on The Board. However, each player writes only a portion of the story, using a certain style of writing decided by the previous participant. The Rules Stolen from July's original post: "We're going to do a co-write mission, except it'll be on the board, and written portion by portion using a single pair of agents. ''The spin for this game is that each written portion will be written as though in a different genre or particularly unique author's style (as determined by the previous writer). Some examples: Noir, high fantasy; Hunter S. Thompson, Terry Pratchett 'Rules' To help this not dissolve into a giant singular fest of festiveness and confusion, here are a few rules: ''1. Due to the fact that writing things does take some time, you may claim and tag the next portion. However, you will only have one hour to post it in. This hour goes by the time on the board. So if your post for claiming the next portion is at 7:43 PM, you have until 8:43 PM to post before your claim expires. You can also not claim jump or queue up in hopes of someone failing. You have to wait until their claim expires before you can post a claim. ''2. So people don't get carried away and finish the mission on their own in a single style or most of it, the maximum amount of words per portion- including excerpts from the fic- is 1000 words. Try to make your turn also have around 500 words, so it's not a waste of a genre. ''3. No back-and-forths! Share the game! Every turn should not be alternating between you and your buddy, or you taking a turn every other one. After you have a turn, you can't go until two other people have written. ''4. The only prohibited genre is erotica. Because, no." The Agents Write the Genre features agents Cris Wirewood and Myall Bromia, who reside in Response Center E#. The final portion of each WtG round thus far also a DoSAT technician. Featured technicians so far have been Techno-Dann, Cody, and Intern Alex Dives. Missions "The Auror and the Treasure Seeker" *Original thread *Final mission **Section 1: Harpwire-style (JulyFlame) **Section 2: hard science fiction (doctorlit) **Section 3: true crime (Artell) **Section 4: noir (Pieguy) **Section 5: text adventure (AnnaBee) **Section 6: Shakespeare-style (Phobos) **Section 7: cheesy romance (Tungsten Monk) **Section 8: Greek myth (Herr Wozzeck) **Section 9: Saturday morning cartoon (Pieguy) **Section 10: Lovecraftian horror (Artell) **Section 11: steampunk (ShatteredSanity) **Section 12: Dr. Seuss-style (Pieguy) **Section 13: The Eye of Argon-style (PitViperofDoom) **Section 14: wildlife documentary (JulyFlame) **Section 15: stream of consciousness (AnnaBee) **Section 16: Jane Austen-style (Fractal Dawn) **Section 17: spy thriller (Chatvert) **Section 18: Tara Gilesbie-style (PoorCynic) **Section 19: modern PPC-style (JulyFlame) "Professor Lupus and the Curse of the Wearwolf" and "Profesor Lupus 2: Fighting Moudlermore" *Original thread *Final mission **Section 1: Harpwire-style (JulyFlame) **Section 2: spy (Zingenmir) **Section 3: comic book (Scapegrace) **Section 4: noh theatre (doctorlit) **Section 5: tabletop RPG (Iximaz) **Section 6: a picture book (Darkotas) **Section 7: survival show (Scapegrace) **Section 8: "video nasty" (Huinesoron) **Section 9: high fantasy (SkarmorySilver) **Section 10: epic poetry (Pippa's Ghost) **Section 11: limerick (Scapegrace) **Section 12: found footage (doctorlit) **Section 13: math textbook *and* manga (Huinesoron) **Section 14: silent movie (SkarmorySilver) **Section 15: computer code (Scapegrace) **Section 16: haiku (Huinesoron) **Section 17: slapstick comedy (doctorlit) **Section 18: modern PPC-style (JulyFlame) Category:PPC Games